1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw tooth wire of a saw tooth card clothing of a textile machine for the production of a randomly oriented fibre fleece which saw tooth wire includes a plurality of saw teeth, each having a leading edge, a trailing edge and a saw tooth tip section located therebetween.
Randomly oriented fibre fleeces are utilized for the production of non-wovens. A procedure of producing such non-wovens is to double randomly oriented fleeces by serially arranged carding machines followed by a compressing by calenders leading to a consolidation of the fleeces. Thereby, the mutual adherance of the individual fibres is of utmost importance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.K. patent specification GB-PS 2 147 018 discloses a textile machine for manufacturing a randomly oriented fibre fleece having a main cylinder and associated carding elements, a fibre feed-in-mechanism and a doffer roller adjacent the main cylinder. Additionally, there is provided an intermediate roller furnished with a card clothing and located close to the contacting area of the main cylinder and the doffer roller upstream of the fibre flow. The main cylinder and the intermediate roller rotate in the same direction and the intermediate roller rotates at a relatively high peripheral speed. In operation, the intermediate roller picks up fibres from the card clothing of the main cylinder and passes them on to the doffer roller. The fibres are centrifuged off by the centrifugal force of the main cylinder and are collected by the intermediate roller and accordingly get intensively tangled.
This known design requires, however, an increased expenditure regarding the mechanical drive relating to the intermediate roller, necessitates also an increased amount of card clothing and an increased power consumption.